1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to circuit breakers including an operating mechanism.
2. Background Information
Circuit breakers for telecommunication systems typically are smaller than circuit breakers associated with power distribution networks. A typical telecommunication system circuit breaker measures 2.5 inches high by 2.0 inches long by 0.75 inch thick, when the circuit breaker is viewed with the operating handle extending horizontally and moving in a vertical arc. While having a reduced size, the telecommunication system circuit breaker must still accommodate the various components and devices (e.g., separable contacts; trip device; operating mechanism) associated with larger circuit breakers. Thus, while the conventional components of a telecommunication system circuit breaker may not be unique, the necessity of having a reduced size requires specialized configurations and robust components that are different than power distribution circuit breakers. This is especially true where the telecommunication system circuit breakers are used in environments wherein the circuit breaker may be expected to operate for over 10,000 operating cycles and 50 tripping cycles; however, the reduced size telecommunication system circuit breakers are typically limited to a current rating of 30 amps.
The telecommunication system circuit breaker is structured to be disposed in a multi-level rack. The rack has multiple telecommunication system circuit breakers on each level. The rack, preferably, has a spacing between the levels of 1.75 inches; however, the current structure of telecommunication system circuit breakers, as noted above, have a height of 2.5 inches. As such, users have been required to adapt the multi-level rack to accommodate the taller telecommunication system circuit breakers.
Circuit breakers disposed on the rack may be coupled to associated circuits. As such, if the current is interrupted in a first circuit, either due to the circuit breaker tripping or due to a user manually interrupting the circuit, it is sometimes desirable to interrupt the current on an associated second circuit. In the prior art, a common trip bar was structured to trip two adjacent circuit breakers. That is, a single trip bar extended across two circuit breakers and, if an over current condition occurred in either circuit, the actuation of the trip device caused the trip bar to rotate thereby tripping both circuit breakers. In smaller circuit breakers which have a low trip force, the use of a common trip bar is not feasible.
Thus, while existing telecommunication system circuit breakers are small, there is still a need for telecommunication system circuit breakers having a reduced height, especially a telecommunication system circuit breaker having a height of about, or less than, 1.75 inches; the preferred spacing between levels on the rack. As the size of the telecommunication system circuit breakers are reduced further, the need for robust, yet small, components which operate in a reduced space is increased.
The movement of the circuit breaker moveable contact away from the stationary contact results in the formation of an electrical arc in the space between the contacts beginning at the time the contacts are initially separated. Such an arc is undesirable for a number of reasons. For example, current flows through the circuit breaker to the load when it is desired that no such current should flow thereto. Additionally, the electrical arc extending between the contacts often results in vaporization or sublimation of the contact material itself, eventually resulting in destruction or pitting of the moveable and stationary contacts. It is, thus, desired to eliminate any such arcs as soon as possible upon their propagation.
The moveable contact is typically mounted on an arm that is contained in a pivoting assembly which pivots the moveable contact away from the stationary contact. An arc chute is provided along the path of the arm to break up and dissipate such arcs. Such arc chutes typically include a plurality of spaced apart arc plates mounted in a wrapper. As the moveable contact is moved away from the stationary contact, the moveable contact moves past the ends of the arc plates, with the arc being magnetically urged toward and between the arc plates. The arc plates are electrically insulated from one another such that the arc is broken up and extinguished by the arc plates. Examples of arc chutes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,703,576; 6,297,465; 5,818,003; and 4,546,336.
Problems may arise if the arc does not pass directly from the separable contacts to the arc chute and, thus, may strike other conductive surfaces internal to the circuit breaker.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers.